


Gambling

by Morgan Briarwood (morgan32)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome, spn: season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan%20Briarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. Sam. Jo. Threesome. No plot. Who needs plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jo doesn't get enough lovin' and Dean so needs to get laid this season... (Oh, and if you recognise the false name Dean uses - it's nothing to do with this fic. I'm just tired or rock star names and thought Dean might appreciate the irony.)

Jo stood on tiptoe, leaning over the bar. She hesitated, flipped her long, golden hair back, and tried again, stretching out o reach for something he couldn't see. She was wearing that cute purple top and tight, dark blue jeans. He liked the way the denim hugged the curve of her ass and the way her top rode up as she stretched over the bar, revealing the creamy skin of her waist and back. He thought about touching her, of running his tongue up the sweet ridge of her spine. He rubbed his hand over his thigh and lifted the glass of beer to his lips, his eyes never leaving Jo as she straightened, her top falling back to cover her skin.

"...Swore he saw Bigfoot," his brother was saying.

Ellen pushed a tray of drinks into Jo's hands and Jo walked obediently over to a table. She smiled as she set down drinks and collected empty glasses, making light conversation with strangers. A thick lock of her hair fell forward as she leaned down and she flipped it back, the gesture unconsciously graceful and the hottest thing he'd seen all night.

"...Probably just a feral bunny," his brother went on. "Some extra-salty carrots should take care of it. Did I mention that your pants are on fire? Or that there are nine singing badgers waiting for you in the corner?"

"No, you didn't..." His brain caught up. "What?"

Dean laughed and of course _that_ made Jo glance their way. She smiled at them both and walked back to the bar.

"Dude, you are so into her!" Dean teased.

Sam glared at him.

"Go talk to her, Sammy. I'll keep your beer warm."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, just drop it."

Dean knocked back his whiskey. "Why not give it a shot? She likes ya." He slouched back in his chair with a lazy smile. "Not many girls can handle what we do. You should go for it, dude."

"She likes _you_," Sam pointed out.

Dean's smile faded a little. "Well, yeah. She ain't blind."

"Dude," Sam said. Jo was behind the bar, now, pulling a beer for a guy with a grey beard and a heavy coat that likely concealed a weapon or two. She smiled flirtatiously as she filled his glass. Sam tore his eyes away.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Dean leaned forward over the table. His voice dropped low. "Sam, y'know, there might be a way for all of us to get what we want."

Sam met Dean's eyes. Dean had _that look_, the one that meant not just sex but some wicked idea. For a moment, Sam didn't get it. Then he did. "Dean...no. That's...twisted, even for you."

Dean grinned at him. "Twenty bucks says she'll be into it."

Sam looked toward Jo, who was still flirting with the guy at the bar. "Dude, I'm not gonna fuck anyone on a bet. And if _you_ do, Ellen will stick your head on a pike over the bar."

Dean didn't look the least bit scared. "Yeah, she probably will." He was walking over to Jo before Sam could stop him.

_Shit!_How could Dean do this to him?

More importantly, why was Sam so stupid as to let Dean see he was attracted to Jo? He should have known Dean would pull a stunt like this.

Worst of all, Sam wasn't sure whether he wanted Jo to be up for it. If she said yes, it would be because she wanted _Dean_. Sam was okay with that...well, sort of okay with it. He knew Jo liked him, too, and he would be first to admit that Dean was hotness, incorporated. And Dean would always come first for Sam so he wasn't exactly in a position to complain if a girl he liked, liked Dean better.

He watched Dean take Jo to one side. Dean's smile was the same, easy smile he always used when he was trying to get laid, but Jo, like Sam, knew that smile for the mask it was. She crossed her arms over her chest, the drinks tray in one hand so it was almost a shield between her body and Dean's. Sam saw Dean lean close to her, speaking quietly. Jo's eyes flickered toward where Sam waited, dying of embarrassment. He forced himself to meet her eyes and even managed a smile. She smiled back before turning her eyes to Dean once more. Jo looked very serious then, speaking to Dean. His confident grin vanished. Jo reached up and patted his cheek, an almost motherly gesture. Then she laid her tray on the bar and walked away toward her room.

Dean watched her go.

So did Sam. _Fuck, Dean. Did you have to screw this up for both of us?_

But Dean sauntered back to their table, a smug look on his face.

***

The January air was cold, but Jo barely felt the chill. Out behind the roadhouse she hugged herself, looking up at the star-filled sky.

When she heard the door open behind her she felt no surprise. Without turning around she said, "Hi, Sam." Turned out to be a good guess.

"Jo..." Sam moved into her field of view and she could see from his face that he thought she was upset, or angry. "Uh..." Sam began hesitantly, "Listen, Dean can be a real jerk sometimes, but..."

Poor Sam. Jo turned to him, unable to let him squirm much longer. "I didn't say no, Sam."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You - you didn't? But Dean said..."

"I told him to ask again when he was ready to be honest with me. And I'll tell you the same thing."

Sam looked uncomfortable and Jo was glad. She walked down the steps that led into their yard and sat down on the top step. She leaned back on her hands, stretching her legs out in front of her. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, and liked that, too. Sam was cute.

Sam sat down beside her, resting his arms on his knees. "I never had a girl I didn't have to lie to," he said quietly, offering the words into the night. "Even Jess...I could never tell her the truth about my family. What we do. But you know all about it, Jo. I've got no reason to be less than honest with you. Neither has Dean."

It was, she admitted, a good attempt. But Jo wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. "You and Dean have spent a few nights here," Jo said. She shivered a little as the cold began to get to her, but pressed on doggedly. She wanted this out in the open. "We have thin walls, Sam, and you two don't leave much to the imagination."

"Oh."

Sam said nothing more and Jo wondered if she'd scared him. She didn't think Sam scared so easily. She was about to speak when she heard Sam move. Sam wrapped his coat around her shoulders. It was warm from his body, and she automatically drew the coat around her.

"I guess it's a good sign that you're not freaking out," Sam said.

Jo shrugged. "I...um...I liked listening to you," she confessed, feeling her cheeks burn. "I thought it was hot." She grinned at him, hoping to hide her embarrassment. "Told you I'm twisted."

Sam returned her grin and Jo leaned toward him. He took the hint and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her an excuse to cuddle close to him. "Sam, what is it you both want? Really."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Honestly? Jo, I haven't thought that far ahead. The life Dean and I have...there's not much room for stability." He sighed. "Since we lost Dad...I'm just living a day at a time. So is Dean."

Jo closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. She hadn't expected anything else from Sam, but still...she felt sad.

"I don't know what impression Dean gave you, Jo, but...this wasn't a casual suggestion."

"You didn't even buy me dinner."

Jo meant it as a joke, but Sam drew away from her, looking into her face, his expression serious. "A moment ago you were demanding honesty. Jo, the whole flowers-and-candlelight routine would be a lie. Especially from Dean."

Jo nodded, accepting the truth of that. "I'm not interested in hearts-and-flowers, Sam. I'm not even looking for commitment."

"So tell me what you _do_ want."

Jo considered, then said, "To know I'm not just another notch on your bedpost, I guess. Or your shotgun."

"There's no chance of that." Sam laughed. "I think you're the only girl who ever turned Dean down. I mean, ever." He thought for a moment, then added, "Except that demon chick last year. That makes you pretty special."

Jo couldn't help smiling back. "At the risk of losing my specialness...let's tell Dean I'm interested."

"In that case..." Sam smiled, "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

***

And that was how they ended up, in four easy steps, sharing a bottle of champagne at Caesar's Palace and trying hard not to start sentences with phrases like "That killer ghost of a psycho preacher..." Though Sam was a little tempted, just to see what would happen when the waiter overheard.

The hardest part was telling Ellen they were taking off. Jo took that one, though Dean did offer. She let Ellen yell at her, since when Ellen got started, it took a shotgun to stop her. Once she started to wind down, Jo explained for what felt like the tenth time that they were only planning a few days "shore leave" not a hunt. Ellen pointed out that "the boys" had been looking over possible hunts and asked Jo just how stupid she thought she was.

At that point, Dean intervened. "We were looking for a new hunt," he agreed. "But we couldn't agree on a job, and Jo here..." he slid an arm around her waist briefly, "talked Sam into wanting a vacation."

"You boys can vacation any time you like," Ellen agreed, but her eyes were dangerous. "Why drag my daughter into it?"

Dean shrugged. "She asked. We'll be a couple of days, a week, tops. Ellen, I swear, we ain't hunting."

Ellen looked at Sam, then, as if for confirmation. Sam nodded. "It's just shore leave, Ellen. We're gonna shoot some craps and take in a show. It'll be fun." He probably didn't sound too convincing, because he suspected that Ellen wouldn't approve if she knew what they were really planning.

Ellen looked like she didn't believed him, but she did let them leave, with a gruff admonishment to take care of her daughter.

The drive to Vegas was relatively quick - Dean was driving, after all. Once there, "David Faraday" - the name on Dean's latest fake ID and credit card - booked a two-bedroom suite in a good, but not exorbitant hotel. By the time they were settled in the room it was late afternoon so they decided to hit the casinos.

Dean wanted Sam to use his psychic ability to "help out" in the casino. "Or, you know, if you can pull off that spoon-bender thing we could clean up at craps," he suggested.

Sam explained, as patiently as he could, that his visions didn't work that way and as for his "spoon-bending" it only worked that one time and he didn't have a clue how. All of which Dean already knew.

But Dean persisted, mostly, Sam knew, because Jo found it funny. They watched the roulette wheel for a few spins, then Jo started betting - just small amounts and losing most of the time - and Dean kept pushing Sam until finally Sam snapped.

"Fine!" He stared at the spinning wheel for a few moments but got absolutely nothing. Nothing was exactly what Sam expected, so he picked a number at random. "Nineteen," he told Dean, figuring that if Dean bet big and lost it would teach him a lesson.

"That's my boy!" Dean grinned and pushed a pile of chips onto nineteen.

Jo, still betting conservatively, did the same.

No one was more shocked than Sam when the wheel stopped spinning with the ball nestled in number nineteen. It was a fluke - pure coincidence - but neither Dean nor Jo believed Sam's protestations. He refused to try again.

They moved on to the blackjack tables where Jo turned out to have a real talent. She was just counting the cards and figuring the odds, Jo said, as if anyone could do it. Sam considered himself good at math, and he had an excellent memory, but he couldn't figure probabilities in his head and be right as often as Jo seemed to be. Jo didn't win every hand, but she made back the money she'd lost on the roulette wheel, and then some.

Eventually, they cashed in their winnings, split the take three ways, and decided to have dinner.

***

Champagne wasn't really to Dean's taste. He drank one glass; he was playing a character, just like working a job, but after that token glass he ordered a beer. The food wasn't what Dean would have chosen, either, but going out for a Big Mac didn't seem to be an option.

The company was worth it. Truthfully, none of them was truly at home in a classy restaurant, but hell, this was Vegas. It didn't matter.

There were no demons to hunt. There was no one in need of rescue. No mystery to solve, no one to run from. For possibly the first time since the night he and Sam burned their father's body, Dean felt able to relax and just enjoy the evening. It wouldn't last, but for this small space of time, it was something to savour.

Jo was lovely in her sexy black top, her long hair tumbling about her shoulders. She was wearing a little make-up and a light, flowery perfume that was driving him crazy. But what Dean really found sexy was knowing that those delicate hands could handle a knife as easily as a pack of cards. Jo was a pretty, waif-like creature but appearances in her case were deceiving. Behind the pretty face and big eyes was a tough-as-nails hunter. Oh, she had a lot to learn, but everyone had to start somewhere and Jo had proven herself competent.

"Jo, it was a fluke," Sam said, for the third time, when she mentioned the roulette incident. He lowered his voice, so no one would overhear. "My psychic thing...it just doesn't work that way. I can't control it, or see something on command."

"Have you ever tried?" Jo persisted.

Dean expected Sam to shut her down, but to his surprise his brother seemed to think it over, and when he answered, it was seriously.

"Well...nearly all of my visions have been about strangers. I can't _try_ to have a premonition about someone I don't know exists."

Jo nodded. "Okay, I get that. But...when you saw that family in Iowa, weren't you already looking for them? I mean, it sounds like the vision told you exactly what you needed to know."

As Sam's eyes went wide, Dean interrupted, "She's got a point, dude. That one was great timing."

"Well...yeah..." Sam agreed uncomfortably. "But..."

Jo added, "And the roulette wheel? Maybe it _was_ just a fluke, Sam, but what if it wasn't?"

Sam reached for the champagne bottle and topped up her glass with a grin. "Then tomorrow we're gonna make a million."

Dean watched Jo sip champagne, her pink tongue touching the edge of her glass. That was the first time he'd heard Sam sound even remotely comfortable with his weird psychic thing. He wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing, but it was good for Sam. _Jo_ was good for Sam. She caught him watching her and smiled his way. It was just a smile, but suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. The three of them had been having fun all day, but they hadn't come to Vegas for the casinos.

Jo, her eyes never leaving Dean's, set her glass down and reached across the table to take Dean's hand. As one, they both turned to Sam.

Sam, never slow, got the point at once. "Desert back in our room?" he suggested.

Dean let Jo answer.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

It was a long walk back to their hotel. It _felt_ like a long walk to Dean. Conversation had sorta died and Jo insisted on walking between them, so Dean felt like any moment someone was going to start singing _We're off to see the wizard..._ But that thought was at odds with their plans for the night.

Dean hadn't had a woman in months. It was weird to think about that, but it was true. There had only been Sam. Dean wasn't aware of having missed it but suddenly, walking the neon-lit Vegas streets with Jo, he realised his eagerness wasn't entirely about Jo herself. He wanted a woman in his arms again.

Impulsively, Dean reached for her, laying an arm across her shoulders. Jo moved into his body easily.

Jo felt good in his arms, and Dean liked her a lot, but as they walked he wondered if she was looking for something more from him. He hoped not. He didn't have that in him to give...not to anyone who wasn't his family.

***

Sam felt envious of Dean, sauntering through the streets with Jo clinging to his side like they were joined at the hip. They chose a two-bedroom suite in the hotel for appearances sake, but Sam wondered if he was going to be sleeping in the second room tonight. He unlocked the door to their suite and stepped back to let Dean and Jo enter ahead of him.

Sam shrugged off his jacket and threw it over a chair. He turned to look at Dean and Jo and he could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Even Dean, who would meet the apocalypse with a grin and a quip, looked from Sam to Jo, his expression suddenly uncertain.

Jo was the first to break the silence. She gave a bright smile and moved away from Dean. "So..." she joked, "is this the part where we flip for the sofa?"

Sam was ninety percent sure she was kidding, but the joke didn't seem very funny. If Jo had changed her mind...

But before Sam could say anything, Dean stepped up to his side. "No, Jo. It's really not." There was an edge of anger in his voice.

Jo heard the edge in his voice. Her eyes were a little wide as she turned to him.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"We all know why we came here," Dean interrupted, still looking at Jo. More gently he said, "Jo, you can change your mind. That's okay. No pressure. But _ I'm_ planning to have sex tonight, in this bed." He smiled at her, that smile that never failed when he wanted to get laid, but which Sam knew Jo would see straight through. "You wanna be part of that?" Dean asked her.

_No pressure_. Yeah, right. Sam understood Dean's impatience, but he was treating this like Jo was just another one night stand and she wasn't. Did Dean know how to treat a girl any other way? He remembered Cassie - as far as Sam knew, the only woman Dean had ever actually dated since high school. Huh. Maybe not.

Sam moved over to the bed and sat down. The bed was very high off the floor, so even with his long legs, his feet only just touched the ground when he sat. "Jo? Your call."

Jo answered, "I know why we're here. I haven't changed my mind. I'm just..."

"A little nervous?" Sam finished for her. "Me too."

"Have you...have you two ever done this before? A threesome?"

Sam glanced at Dean who met his eyes with a look full of memory. Dean gave a small shrug, leaving the decision to Sam. Sam, a little reluctantly, opted for honesty.

"If you mean Dean and me together, yeah, we have. Just once." Sam couldn't suppress a smile because at this distance the memory was more funny than embarrassing. "It was my seventeenth birthday and it was Dean's idea of a party. It...uh...didn't exactly work too well."

Jo didn't look reassured. "Oh."

"C'mon, Sammy, that was years ago..." Dean said dismissively.

Sam had been afraid of that. "I won't make the same mistake again," he said, hoping Dean would understand. He held out a hand to Jo. "Let's do this."

A small smile played around her lips as she came into Sam's arms.

***

Jo wasn't sure what she expected from the night, but it surprised her when Sam took the lead. She reached out to take his offered hand and he drew her close to him. His hand was warm, the light pressure of his fingers silently reassuring. Sam reached up with his free hand, brushing her hair back and cupping her cheek. She could feel the rough calluses on his fingers.

With Sam seated, Jo was just a little taller than he, so she had to bend down to kiss him. She closed her eyes as her lips met his, an uncertain, tentative kiss, no more than her lips brushing his. Jo felt Dean move up behind her, his hands drifting over her hips, the heat of his body against her back.

Opening her eyes, Jo looked down at Sam. His eyes were dark, the pupils dilated with desire as he gazed at her, then at Dean. Dean kissed Jo's bare shoulder, using his body to push her closer to Sam. Sam's fingers curled around the back of her neck and he pulled her face to his, kissing her with more confidence. Jo parted her lips for him and felt his tongue probe her mouth. For some reason she found Sam's hesitation far sexier than outright lust; he was so gentle, just the opposite of what she'd expected. She could feel the restrained strength in his touch, and had a sense of how much Sam was holding back. What would he be like when he let go? Heat gathered low in her body as they kissed, exploring each other's mouths, lips, tongues, taste.

Dean's mouth moved from Jo's shoulder to her neck and his hands cupped her breasts. His fingers teased her nipples through her clothing. A moan escaped her as she broke away from Sam's kiss and turned her face to Dean. Dean's mouth covered hers and there was no restraint in him at all. Lust, hot and urgent, was in the thrust of Dean's tongue in her mouth, in his teeth scraping her lips as if he were starving for this. Starving for her.

Sam shifted a little closer to her, so Jo stood between his spread thighs. His hands closed over her hips, pulling her against him. Dean stopped kissing Jo for a moment and reached around her body to Sam. Sam half-stood, using Jo's body to steady himself and the brothers kissed with Jo trapped between their bodies. She knew they were lovers, but watching them kiss, _feeling_ their lust in every small tremor of their bodies turned her on like nothing ever had before. She pushed against Dean's body with her ass, wanting him to feel _her_, wanting his passion. It was almost too much.

The brothers broke apart and Jo moved to kiss Sam again, hungry to taste Dean in his mouth.

But Sam stopped her, his fingers gentle on her lips. "Wait," he whispered. "Jo, how do you want to play this?"

Jo frowned, not sure what he meant. "I...what?"

Dean sighed. "Sammy, don't be such a chick."

Jo let the sexist term pass. It was hard to pick a fight with Dean when she could feel his cock, big and hard through layers of cloth.

Sam's hands rested on Jo's waist. "I'm not being a girl, Dean, I'm being responsible." He slid his hands up to just below her breasts. "Jo, you know that Dean and I have been sleeping together for a long time."

Still a little confused, Jo nodded. "I know."

"We can both get rough with each other, over the edge, you understand? Dean and I don't need to talk about boundaries because we already know them. We don't bother with safe words because neither of us needs to say it aloud if we want to stop."

Wondering uneasily what the hell they did that might require a safe word, Jo tried to draw back from Sam, but Dean's body trapped her in place. "Guys, I'm not into..."

"That's what I'm saying," Sam explained. His hands held her gently but firmly. "Before we take this much further, we should to talk. Set the boundaries."

"Sam, do you _have_ to do this?" Dean's voice betrayed his irritation.

Jo, though, understood what Sam was doing finally. She relaxed. "I'm not into pain," she said firmly.

Sam smiled, grateful that she was following him. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Uh...I..." Jo stammered. The direct question was embarrassing and she didn't know what to say. There were several things she could think of that she didn't want to do, but the thought of listing them out loud froze her lips shut. It was hard to imagine Sam or Dean being into anything really gross.

Sam's smile became stronger. "Well...from what you told me back at the Roadhouse, you've thought about this a lot. I mean, the three of us."

Dean kissed her neck again. "I know I have," he murmured against her skin, making her shiver.

Jo arched her neck to expose more of her throat to Dean's mouth. God, he was distracting! She tried to focus her thoughts, to answer Sam. "Yeah...I have."

"So..." Sam said softly, "how do you picture this happening?" He was looking earnestly into her eyes. His hands moved to her belt. "I mean..." he began to undo the buckle, "...a three-way, there's lots of different ways we could hook up."

Jo was having trouble thinking. Dean slipped his fingers beneath the straps of her top and her bra, drawing both down off her shoulder.

Sam was still speaking as he slowly undid her belt. "Do you want us one at a time, or all at once?" he asked. "Maybe you'd like me holding you, kissing you, while Dean is fucking you?" Still with that agonising slowness, he pulled her belt out of the loops. "Or maybe you'd like Dean in the middle? Both of us making love to him at once..."

Dean was licking Jo's neck and shoulder. He made a small sound at Sam's last suggestion and Jo knew he liked that idea. Jo liked it, too. Sam's words conjured a vivid picture in her mind and she was drawing breath to say _Yes, yes, please_ when Sam went on.

"Or maybe you pictured you and Dean taking me together? Dean fucking me while I fuck you..."

_Oh, my god..._ Jo felt a tremor through her body and she arched back against Dean.

He stopped kissing her. "Oh, that was a big yes," he observed.

"Yes," Jo whispered. She couldn't have said why that image shot straight to her centre, but it did. "I mean..." she said, turning her head to look at Dean, "if you..."

Dean grinned. "Sam's got a point. This first time, honey, you can have anything you want from us. Besides, if just the _thought_ does that to you..."

Sam said, "It sounds good to me."

Dean had said, _this first time_. The knowledge that he was anticipating a next time warmed Jo. She hadn't been sure. Now she was...she was ready. She reached down and lifted her top over her head, allowing it to fall to the floor. Dean unhooked her bra and she tossed that aside, too.

"Are you done, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned. "I've barely started."

"That's my boy." Dean moved back a step and started undoing his belt. Jo turned to face him, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

***

Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd been completely naked with a woman. Sex for him was rushed encounters in the Impala or in back alleys behind bars: he never undressed more than necessary and he'd always avoided bringing women to his motel rooms.

He was nude now, except for the heavy amulet, lying back on the firm bed and feeling oddly self-conscious as Jo ran her hands over his chest. She traced the slight ridge of a scar on his ribs. He expected her to ask him about it, but she said nothing, her fingers drifting lower over his abs. "Like what you see?"

A smile played around her lips. "You and Sam," she answered quietly, are the hottest guys I've ever met. Not..." she added with a mischievous grin, "that I meet many hot guys at the Roadhouse."

Dean had to smile. "You really need to work on your pickup lines, honey."

"I think we're past a need for lines." Jo's drifting fingers reached Dean's erect cock and she wrapped her hand around him. Her touch was hesitant at first but when Dean reacted she lay down against his side and stroked him firmly.

Dean reached for Jo, drawing her close to him and kissing her. He saw Sam, now nude, moving in to join them. Sam lay down behind Jo, so she was sandwiched between them. Still kissing Jo, Dean pushed her onto her back. He reached toward Sam and his hand found warm flesh. This was way surreal, sharing a girl with Sam. _The things I do for you, little brother..._

And Dean wasn't going to get to fuck her. At least, not this time. He wasn't disappointed...much...but if he wasn't going to get that, he wanted to make damned sure there would be a _next_ time. Lifting his head from the kiss, Dean let Sam know what he wanted to do with a silent gesture. Sam nodded, telling Dean without words that he understood and would go along with it. Dean took his brother's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Sam leaned down to kiss Jo and Dean drew their joined hands down her body. Jo's skin was pale and warm: she carried none of the wear and tear that he and Sam did, no scars that Dean could see or feel.

Jo writhed beneath his touch and Dean heard her moan into Sam's mouth. Sam's fingers, still interlaced with Dean's, flexed at the sound. Slowly, their hands parted. Dean moved further down the bed, kissing a path from between her breasts, down toward her navel and back up again. Jo had an athletic body; she didn't have the softness of many women. Her breasts were soft, though, the skin delicate and milky-white. Dean ran his tongue around her areole and felt her nipple harden. He took that firm, dark flesh into his mouth, rolling her nipple around with his tongue. His hand drifted over her flat stomach to her thigh. Jo parted her legs invitingly.

_No, not yet._ Dean laid one leg over hers, shifting to lie above her. He found a position which allowed him to rub his cock against her thigh. He moved against her, setting a slow rhythm that felt good without being _too_ good. He kissed the valley between her breasts, tasting her sweat. Sam's hand cupped one of her breasts and Dean licked between Sam's fingers, savouring the salt of his skin. Sam drew in his breath sharply. It was good to know he could still do that to Sam, even when, as now, he was totally into someone else. Dean bit down on the joint of one of Sam's fingers and felt his brother react.

"Oh, god!" Jo gasped, and Dean, knowing _he_ hadn't caused that, looked up to see what Sam was doing. Sam had his hand cupped around her jaw, two fingers dipping into her mouth, and his mouth at her ear, nibbling at the round shell. Jo's eyes were closed as she sucked on Sam's fingers and her breath was coming in short gasps, as if she were close to a climax.

Dean's fingers combed through her pubic hair and he cupped her cunt. She didn't say no, so Dean slid his fingers into her slit. She was wet, more than ready. She cried out when he touched her clit, her whole body jerking. Dean rubbed her clit, but slowly, enough to bring her to the edge but not allowing her to come. Not yet. Jo strained toward his touch, but he teased her unmercifully, keeping his touch light.

Jo tossed her head from side to side, her golden hair getting tangled. "Dean...oh, god..."

Sam was kissing Jo's breasts, one of her nipples in his mouth while he pinched the other between his fingers. Sam made small sounds of pleasure as he sucked, clearly enjoying himself.

Dean moved to lie between her legs. He slid his hands under her hips and the sweet musk of her cunt filled his nostrils. He held her hips to keep her still and bent his head, licking between her labia. The reaction was immediate; her taste filled his mouth and Jo cried out, her hips jerking in his hands. Dean tightened his hold on her, enjoying her struggle to move as he held her down. He thrust his tongue inside her and then slowly up to her clit.

Jo almost screamed, the sound swallowed by Sam.

She was almost there, now. Dean tongued her clit with rapid circles, bringing her right to the edge of orgasm. He sucked her clit between his lips. She cried out wordlessly and he felt her climax, her muscles trembling, her body arching beneath Dean and his brother. She collapsed back onto the bed, her body becoming limp under Dean's hands. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back up the bed to kiss her.

***

Jo felt utterly undone. Dean lay above her body, his hard cock pushing against her thigh. When he kissed her, her body tightened anew. She could taste her own juices in his mouth. It would have felt natural for him to slip inside her while they kissed, but Jo knew he wouldn't do it. It wasn't what they agreed to. So she held him to her as her tongue writhed with his, hoping to tell him without words just how good he made her feel.

When Dean broke away from the kiss, she knew he understood. "I think," he said, his voice rough with arousal, "it's Sam's turn."

Jo, still unwilling to move, smiled up at both brothers. "Mm, yes," she agreed.

Dean kissed Sam while Jo watched. Seeing them together was still so damned hot...twisted, but hot. The way Sam's cheeks hollowed as his tongue duelled with Dean's. The small sounds of pleasure Dean made. Jo wanted to know what it was about Sam's kiss that could draw that sound from him.

Dean looked down at Jo. "Want to help me get him ready?"

"Dean..." Sam breathed, in a voice that made Jo want to say yes.

"Help? How?"

In answer, Dean gave Jo the tube of lubricant that had been waiting beside the bed. She looked at Sam. She had a rough idea what Dean was asking her to do, but...well, she didn't exactly have a lot of experience at this. What if she hurt Sam?

But Sam's look was eager, not worried. He kissed her, and nuzzled into her neck. "Yes, Jo, please," he murmured against her skin.

Jo shifted so she lay on her side, facing Sam. She ran one hand over his chest, where the skin was smooth and warm beneath her fingers. Over his firm abs to the thin line of hair beneath his navel, and lower still. She kissed him and wrapped her hand around his cock. Sam thrust into her hand, holding her head to him and returning her kiss forcefully.

A moment later he pulled away, groaning, "Jo...Jo...stop. You're gonna make me come."

She couldn't help grinning. "Isn't that the idea?"

"Not yet."

Dean's hand closed over Jo's wrist, stopping her from stroking Sam. "On your knees, Sam," he said firmly.

Jo moved over to give Sam more room as he raised himself up. She loved the ripple of his muscles beneath his skin. By day, Sam seemed to take pains to make himself unremarkable - those scruffy shirts and baggy pants concealed his body. Naked, he was magnificent as a Playgirl centrefold, every curve perfect, from the sleek bulge of his biceps to the cobblestone abs. Jo couldn't resist touching him. She still held the lubricant in one hand; pushing herself to her knees she ran her free hand down Sam's spine. Sam shivered under her touch. He was on all fours now, his legs apart, his fists balled up in the bedcovers. Jo stroked his buttocks then slid her hand between them to cup his balls.

"Jo... Oh, god..."

Sam's words were just a whisper, but Jo took it as encouragement. She caressed the soft skin of his balls then squeezed gently, carefully, feeling the shape of the hard testes within.

Dean came to her side, taking the lube from her and opening it. "Here, give me your hand."

Jo let go of Sam's balls and offered her right hand to Dean. "You don't believe in taking it slow, do you?"

"Sometimes." Dean squeezed a generous amount of lube into Jo's hand, then tossed the tube away. He spread the lube over her fingers, then guided her hand to Sam's waiting ass. "Go slow at first," he advised her.

"Okay," Jo whispered.

Still not completely sure she knew what to do, Jo rubbed the lubricant over Sam's anus, spreading it thickly. She pushed her index finger inside him, just to the first knuckle. The tight ring of muscle contracted around her finger.

"Not that slow," Sam muttered.

Jo pushed her finger in deeper. His body was so very hot inside, a soft, embracing heat. She almost wished she had a dick, so she could find out for herself how it would feel to fuck him. As she pulled her finger out, and pushed in again, she felt Sam relax around her. She began to work him open with two fingers.

Dean was at her back, watching over Jo's shoulder. The next time she pushed into Sam, Dean thrust his fingers into her cunt, two fingers in her body, matching exactly the thrust of her fingers in his brother's ass.

"I'd love to watch you fuck him," Dean said, his voice very quiet, his mouth right against her ear. "Would you like that, Jo? We could get you a strap-on dick..."

His thumb found her clit and Jo moaned. His words echoed her thought so closely she might have thought he was the psychic one.

"...With a little vibrator right here..." he rubbed her clit firmly. His breath was hot, so hot, against the shell of her ear. "Oh, you like that idea. You're so wet, honey." She moaned with loss as he withdrew his hand, and he pushed his fingers into her mouth, making her taste herself.

Jo thrust three fingers into Sam, imagining the scene Dean described. She holding a thick dildo in her hand, _her_ cock, pushing the round head of it into Sam's ass instead of her fingers. Oh, god, what did these men do to her? She had never thought of such things, never imagined...

"I think he's ready," Dean whispered. He covered her hand with his own and with careful pressure told her to turn her wrist a little. Jo allowed Dean to guide her, her fingers still buried inside Sam.

"That's it. Now..." Dean's whispered instructions became even quieter and she strained to listen even as she obeyed. Somewhere inside the slick heat of Sam's ass, Jo found the small round knot of his prostate and stroked it.

Sam gave a strangled cry, pushing back against her hand, drawing her in deep. Jo moaned with him. Sam's reaction was so... and, god, _she_ was doing this to him! She couldn't wait any longer. Dean had fingered her to the edge again; she needed more, now, now, now!

Jo bent over his body. "Sam...I want you...please, Sam..."

Sam rolled over at once. He grabbed her and carried her with him, a tangle of limbs and sudden squealing laughter. Jo ended up on her back with Sam above her and his mouth came down on hers in a hard, bruising kiss. He wasn't holding back any more. He was all lust and need...a match for her own desperate heat. Jo wrapped her legs around him, ready to draw him inside her. But he had some restraint left after all; he made her wait while he rolled on a condom. In the morning Jo would be grateful for that; in the moment she was too impatient to care. She slid her fingers between her own legs, bringing herself off while she waited for him.

So when Sam finally pushed into her body, filling her at last, Jo was only moments away from climax. She gripped his ass with both hands, pulling him into her, grinding her cunt against him to get the pressure just right, oh, yes, just there, right there...

***

Sam groaned, gritting his teeth and fighting not to come as her cunt pulsed around him.

Jo's fingernails dug into his buttocks as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh, god... oh, god..."

Sam didn't dare to move. If he did, he would come and it was too soon. Only when she relaxed in his arms could Sam begin to thrust into her. She was so ready for this...it was like sliding into hot oil.

Sam kissed her, tasting the sweat on her lips. "You're amazing," he whispered against her mouth.

Dean grasped Jo's wrists with his hands, keeping her hands on Sam's ass-cheeks. He used her hands to spread him open. Sam had a moment to brace himself before Dean's cock pushed into his ass. He froze still for a second time to let Dean enter him. Dean pushed in with one stroke, filling Sam balls-deep. He gave Sam a moment to get used to his size, then withdrew almost completely and thrust in, hard and fast.

Dean's thrust drove Sam's cock deep into Jo. She cried out, thrusting up to meet him. Her thighs hugged Sam's sides, her hands gripping him as he thrust into her again and again. But it was Dean in control, Dean who set the rhythm, who pounded into Sam's ass. It was Dean whose mouth kissed the sweat from Sam's shoulders.

"Sam..." Dean groaned and Sam knew neither of them was going to last much longer.

Sam captured Jo's mouth with his own, kissing her hard. "Come for me, baby," he begged her. "One more time, Jo, baby, come for me."

Jo lifted her legs higher as Sam thrust deep. The angle must have been perfect because suddenly she was gasping his name, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders, fingernails drawing blood as she orgasmed, a rush of wet, pulsing heat around Sam's cock. And Sam was coming harder than he ever had before, crushing her against him, shouting his pleasure into her mouth.

Sam didn't even notice when Dean came, too.

Dean was the first of them to move. He pulled out of Sam carefully and rolled onto the bed beside them. He kissed Jo briefly, but it was a token kiss. Dean was never much for cuddling after sex.

It was a few moments more before Sam came back to earth. When he could move again, Sam withdrew his softening cock from her, careful to keep the condom in place. Jo reached for him, taking his face between her hands. Her cheeks were flushed with the exertion, but she was smiling. Fucked-senseless was a good look for her, Sam decided.

"Jo..." he began, just a whisper.

"Ssh. Don't say anything," she whispered back. She was right. There was no more to say, not just now.

Sam pulled back the comforter, aware that the sweat would cool their bodies before long. The three of them crawled beneath it, and Sam pulled Jo into his arms, spooning around her body. He met Dean's eyes and saw the raw emotion that Dean would never..._could_ never speak aloud. This had been something special for him, too.

For a moment, Sam wondered what they had started. This could get complicated very quickly...and it could end badly if they weren't careful. But that was a problem for the morning.

Dean reached to turn the light out and Sam closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Jo's hair.


End file.
